


L♚yal

by amortentia_on_her_lips



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boy Group, Dancing, Famous people, Fangirls, Idols, Lots and lots of praising, M/M, Male Idols, Mob like crowds, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, Super Praise, Swearing, boy band, press
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amortentia_on_her_lips/pseuds/amortentia_on_her_lips
Summary: The hottest Idol group in Westeros, everyone knows the name and seven members. This friendly and attractive group will cause even the most stubborn to fall in love.Robb Stark, attentive and chivalrous, everyone's dream boyfriend. He would give you his coat than get on one knee to kiss your hand.Jon Snow, always there with a courageous attitude and a heart of gold. The kind to stand up and defend you.Loras Tyrell, the heart throb. One smile can cause you to faint. He is full of kind words and sweet praises.Gendry Waters, he comes of as fierce and intimidating, but he is strong and brave. Who wouldn’t want to wrap their arms around his body and have him protect them?Greyworm, not one of many words, he tends to stay cool and collected. He seems emotionless, but he worries and cares for his fan’s safety.Podrick Payne, so shy and timid. Always trying to make sure his fan’s are happy. This little angel would do anything to care for the people around him.Theon Greyjoy, you will never see him without his cocky smile and confident air. He'll take you on adventures and you would always have fun. But be careful he can be vain.





	1. Two taps, half turn and a step.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicating this chapter to @House_of_memes.
> 
> I got really into this idea, and couldn't put it down even though I have secret santa, sorry for being slow on that!!
> 
> (More tags will be added as the story continues, for now I just have it with this chapter and the big story plans, Putting it as Mature till it starts getting to bad)
> 
> (My idol knowledge is limited to things like Love Live and Interlunium, so I had to google idol groups, and my inspiration group is BTS. (Id never heard of them before a few days ago!))

“Two taps, half turn and a step, Theon, we have been over this so many times already.”

Wiping the sweat from his brow with a towel, he turned back to the choreographer. “Yeah, but it doesn’t feel natural. It’s like I’m changing my mind last minute. It should be one tap and a step.”

The rest of his group sighed and Jon dropped to the floor with a loud growl to show his disapproval. “Com’on, no one else has a problem with it, so stop being such a ‘vain’ brat and just do it how it should be done.” Robb backed his half brother up with a nod. 

Theon growled back, “I thought we weren’t going to mention that article ever again!” Jon just shrugged back, “It’s not my fault that the writer had some kinda' grudge against you. She seemed to like the rest of us.”

Rolling his eyes at the rest of the group, Theon started the dance over, doing the moves exactly as the man had asked. He still didn’t like it, and was thinking about how on stage he would change it to a half slide instead. 

The dance instructor clapped his hands to end the class, Theon nearly jumped onto Robb’s back in excitement. “Wanna get some dinner?”

Brushing off his touchy feely friend, Robb smiled as he packed up his bag, “Maybe tomorrow? I’m meeting Jeyne in,” he glanced down at his watch and his face fell, “15 minutes ago, I’ll see you later Theon, watch out for the press!”

Ignoring his friends useless comment, he moved on and managed to get Jon to agree.

 

Only 6 members of L♚yal walked towards the entrance of the empty studio sporting sunglasses and hoods. Their ‘faithful leader’ had managed to sneak past the hoard of flashing cameras an screeching girls, once again unnoticed. 

From behind the safety of one way glass doors the group could see the car waiting for them near the middle of the chaos.

Greyworm whispered a curse as Gendry’s rage grew beside him. “Fucking hell! They weren’t supposed to know about this place, where is Clegane!? At least with all six of us we can form a tight huddle and push through. We will have to keep the overly friendly guys in the middle so they can’t get stopped and hold us back, but we can make it.” He looked to Podrick and Loras with a glare.

Jon and Theon gave each other a glance before turning to the others. 

“You boys got any plans tonight?” Theon knew they would see what he was up to right away, but poor defenseless Podrick took the bait.

“No, um, we don’t. But we were all thinking of going to Greyworm’s for a movie if you want to join?”

Gendry and Loras both jumped on the awkward boy to quiet him, but it was to late the damage was done.

Throwing Jon a smirk, they two boys moved behind their sacrifices, over to the automatic door button and waited. Loras turned to Theon and Jon with pitiful eyes, “Please don’t, we need you two, please! Without you it could take hours”

Jon smirked, “Sorry pretty boy, we’ll be seeing ya’ at the concert tomorrow.” Deft fingers pressed the button, the doors opened and four lone members of L♚yal walked like lambs to a slaughter into the crowd. The doors fell closed, protecting Jon and Theon as they watched Loras and Podrick get pulled this way and that for photos and autographs, unable to say no. Theon nearly burst into laughter when two girls grabbed onto Gendry’s arms so he would lift them and show his muscles while Greyworm spotted them so they wouldn’t fall.

 

Jon tapped his shoulder and gave the all clear. 

Quick as they could, two silent figures slipped through the door, around the crowd and down the street unseen. Jon laughed and leaned into Theon, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “Poor schmucks fall for it every time.” 

Theon laughed with his friend as they cut through a side street to go to their favorite restaurant. It was owned by their close friend Hot Pie, and the only place they could go to without tripping on people fawning over them. A flash caught the edge of his sunglasses. He looked over and saw a bulky figure with black hair disappearing behind dumpsters in the alley. That was another reason they loved ‘Crossroads’ it was completely fan free. Anyone with a L♚yal button or a camera was turned away at the door.

Jon had noticed the photographer as well. He pulled Theon close and hurried into their destination. “There has been more creeps like that recently, don’t you think? If you want a photo, just come and ask, than I can at least fix my hair before hand.” Rolling his eyes, Theon ran his hand through Jon’s long, styled black hair. “You and your hair, I swear. They are like this because we just hit the top spot. It will calm down soon.” 

The two laughed as they said their hellos, and sat at a table with a menu. 

♚

Neither noticed a figure like that of the one in the alley enter, or that the man found a seat facing their reserved section. A red earing gleamed in the low lighting, but neither idol felt any danger being so close to an unknown beast as they chowed down and drank up.


	2. Silly, Stupid, Perfect Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, L♚yal has had yet another stunning performance. Fans are left breathless at the groups aura and talent as the night had sadly reached its close. 
> 
> We are all dying in wait for the meet-n'-greet that's coming up the day after tomorrow. This will be the first time the group is allowing an open audience, and even preforming a small show for those who show up. You know what that means, show up early because the space will be packed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and let me know what you think?  
> I'm super self conscious with my writing, and any help and such, or just saying what you thought worked and didn't really helps!! 
> 
> (Please only leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism if you are planning that type of review, a critique should help the writer grow, not feel bullied, sad, upset, or worthless. Thank you! <3 )

Screams were lost over each other throughout the entire arena. 

Theon tilted his chin up as another makeup artist came up and patted his face. The young girl than fixed his jacket while blushing, putting the dangling chains on him in order before moving on to the next member. A small voice in his ear told him the music was ready. Looking at the others waiting for the signal, he noticed Jon was missing. 

A wave came, and as they began the walk on stage, the black haired beauty ran up to them, buttoning his shirt while he skidded into place beside Gendry. 

“Your late.” Robb glared over at his half sibling. 

Jon rose an eyebrow and gave a smirk back, “Yea, and your a stick in the mud.” Theon leaned forward so his friend could see him, “Even I’m on time, you really should take this more seriously.” Giving a growl back, the groups laughter was silenced as the speaker started. They were introduced as the curtains pulled back, revealing them. 

They could all do this dance in their sleep, the physical movements, kicks, jumps and turns were nothing to them. Even the smoke machine that surrounded them with fog did nothing to cause a hindrance. Theon smirked as his solo came and he moved forward. He loved the way the group parted for him and his name was screeched along side lyrics from the crowd. The movements glided past his body soundlessly, soon came the damned part that got on his last nerve. His eyes glanced at Jon as he turned the double tap into a tap and slide. 

His smirk became a laugh as he continued, the dance came to a close before he knew it. Song after song, he smiled and winked into the crowd as his friends all moved around him in sync. It was a high, though the movements were energy draining, it wasn’t anything compared to the feeling of godhood this crowd was bestowing on him.

The last song closed with cries and moans of ‘encore’ which they ignored. Gendry walked past them to grab a bottle of water. “Clegane showed up today at least, so maybe we will have a chance at getting home on time.” Theon scratched the back of his neck as Jon gave a apologetic smile that was destroyed with a soft laugh. Shoving the black haired boy, Gendry threw an arm around Podrick, sending the troublemakers a glare “Well, let’s do that movie night than? How about you two buy us pizza to make up for it?” 

Seeing there was no way for them both to escape, Theon shot his partner in crime a wink, it was the only hint he gave before he screwed the other over. “Sorry, I have a date, but Mr.Snow here happens to have pockets lined with cash, and just last night he was talking all about how he wanted to be a waiter for the likes of you.” 

Jon had a look of pure betrayal. Grabbing his overcoat and not even changing out of his stage clothes, Theon ran from the backstage towards where Robb had escaped to right after the group left the stage. 

He could see Gendry grab Jon’s shoulder at an attempted escape, and knew he would have to pay his poor friend back later on. Red-brown hair caught his eye as a black leather jacket hit the doors to the cold outside. “Yo, Robb.”

The self proclaimed leader looked back at fluffy light brown hair and aqua eyes. “Your not doing movie night? You can’t avoid the group forever.” With a crooked grin Theon threw his arm around his best friend as they walked outside. “Same to you. Where you headed? Jeyne again?”

Robb stopped and looked at him. It was impossible not to notice the half smile that took up his face. “Yea, I think she’s the one. But if the press find out, I don’t know man, I just have to keep it secret but I’m not sure if she’s okay with that you know?”

Theon stepped back with his hands up, “Look, I love you man, but I’m not a love doctor. Just do whatever you think keeps her in your bed, screw everyone else, right? Anyway, I’m headed to the club, need some stress relief.”

A hand grabbed him before he could fully turn around, he looked back at the real life representation of a god. “Hey, let me give you a ride. The night is dark and full of terrors, you know?” 

Laughing at his friends dorky saying, Theon pulled away and gave Robb’s back a pat. “Nah, it’s cool, it isn’t far, and you got a cutie waiting right. Also, I think I gained a few pounds, needa’ work them off.” He rubbed his belly in a circle.

Robb pulled Theon into a half hug before he headed to his sports car, waving a hand back, “Just be careful. You don’t have a Clegane with you out there.” 

Theon stuck his tongue out and headed towards the back street away from the arena entrance. 

He made it about 10 blocks, and was nearing his destination when footsteps behind him caught his attention. With a sift movement he noticed a hooded figure following him. He really didn’t want to play ‘Press or Serial killer’ right than. The alley was nearing a cross street, with a move to fast for the creep to sense, he bolted. 

Most people underestimated Idol’s, thinking they were just pretty models who couldn’t lift an ant. Where did they think the hours, weeks and months of practice went, just because he wasn’t built like Gendry or tall like Greyworm didn’t mean he couldn’t hold his own. Though the shrouded stalker was lost blocks back, Theon continued to run until he reached the club. With a quick flash of his I.D. he entered and found his place immediately. 

 

Hours of partying and getting hit on by everyone in the place had him exhausted, especially after a concert. His steps were slightly wobbly after he had drunk his full, but he made it to the bathroom just fine on his own. He had just made up his mind to head out, when the door opened, Theon really didn’t want to deal with being perved on tonight either, so he hurried in washing his hands. As he looked up a blonde, who seemed like a full grown ox beside him, came into his space. 

“What does he see in you? I guess you’re cute, but really, any boy in this joint would be just as good.” 

Theon bristled from the insult and glared up at the man. “Shut up motherfucker. Get outta the way, now.” 

The man just gave him a disbelieving smirk. Theon heard the door open again, and more figures joined in around this one. ‘Fuck’ He knew he was to drunk and tired for a bar fight, but if he had to, he would do anything to get to that door. 

His heart jumped as the beast took a step forward. Dropping down, Theon threw a strong punch into the man’s gut, aiming it just right as he was taught. His speed and quick punches confused his opponents as he made it to the exit, only to trip over his own damn feet. His hair was grabbed in a fist, he looked up at the blonde who just had a cutting smile across his face. “I get it now, you _are_ the perfect prey. Okay little rabbit, go ahead and run, we will be seeing you again soon.” 

Theon really hoped the shit head was wrong about that as his hair was released and he dashed out of the bathroom, club and neighborhood. He made it back to his flat in record time for being drunk and collapsed onto his sofa. ‘Prey, yeah right asshole.’ His eyes closed without a care, not even undressing before sleep claimed him. 

♚

A red earring glinted as it entered the thrown open door. His prey had made little paw prints all the way home for him to follow, and even left the opening to its habitat wide open. Such a cute silly creature. The monster walked across the wooden floors, noting every inch of the space before going to study the small bunny all balled up and defenceless. Such silly, stupid, perfect prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANT STOP WRITING THIS. Also I only have a basic idea of where this fic is going, really its up in the air right now, which is crazy for me, because i usually write like 2 paragraph long layout summary's for each chapter im planning. This one im just, I have a basic idea and im going with it.
> 
> DOES EVERYONE GET THAT THE SUMMARIES ARE NEWS ARTICLES? IF YOU DIDNT, THERE YOU GO!! <3
> 
> Also, did you catch the group name? Probably its the title. L♚yal. All the characters are ones who show great loyalty and bravery throughout GoT. Do you see one member who may not fit fully into that category? Do you see who the main character is?  
> Also, the crown? Royal, as in, king, as in King of the Iron throne? As in, IM SO GOOD AT THIS SHIT!
> 
> (Im not actually I spent literally 3 hours researching different names and going through different GoT Terms, and this popped up somewhere random and I was like HOT DAMN MAMA JAM!)


	3. Kneel and Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, what did I tell you. I never wanted to say nice things about Greyjoy in the first place, but I only did due to my editors insistence. This heartless monster doesn’t truly care for his fans. Right after a concert, when he could have been thanking fans, or appreciating the time, energy and cost it takes to go to a concert, he went to a club. 
> 
> This self-centered brat cares more about getting drunk and dancing on strangers than he does about his own fans.
> 
> All of L♚yal is so kind and charming, however did Theon make the cut.

Cold toes and the bright sun woke him. The rest of his body was warm and cozy, but his feet were cold. Theon pulled the soft blanket up to his ears and turned to face the back of his couch. With a pounding head he could barely keep his thoughts lined up, much less stand to go and use the bathroom, which was desperately needed. 

Forcing himself up, Theon slid his way into the bathroom. After he relieved himself he stood and looked into the mirror. ‘Weird.’ Theon noticed that a small chunk of his hair seemed to be an inch shorter than the rest, it was also slightly choppy looking. ‘What did I get into last night?’ He yawned into the air while washing his hands, he opened the glass cabinet for some mouthwash, and noticed his toothbrush was missing. Theon brushed it off before heading over to make a pot of coffee. 

As he neared his kitchen he noticed the door to his place was open a jar. He ran over and slammed it shut, ‘Fuck!’ he had left the thing wide open for any and everyone to enter. Theon thought back on all the strange things he had noticed that morning, a blanket over him, his hair cut in one place, his toothbrush missing. Sighing Theon started the coffee maker, he knew he was just being paranoid. Even with the door open all night, no one could have gotten in, he lived in a secure building. For someone to get all the way to his place, they would have to have key card access, pass a front desk and not get seen on any of the dozens of cameras. So really, he had probably gotten up in the middle of the night in a drunken sleep walk and done all of those things himself. 

Sweetening his coffee to the extreme, he headed back to the sofa and grabbed his phone. It was dead. He made a quick search for a phone charger, then waited for the device to power on. It took a few minutes, but when it came on, the screen was full of missed messages. With a deep groan he started to check them with swears under his breath.

‘A DATE THEON, YOU BITCH!! They had me cleaning and shit all night just so you could go get drunk off your ass!’ How on earth had Jon found out?

He went through the dozens of missed calls from his agency before seeing a voicemail from Robb. Theon knew it would be best to start with his rational friend and then move up from there.

‘Dude, the press found out about last night. Littlefinger is about to have a heart attack, call the office now.’

Theon sucked in a sharp breath. He was screwed. Idol’s were kept under such close watch, and everything they do was scrutinized to the second. With his eyes tightly shut, he pressed the button to call his manager.

‘Theon-fucking-Greyjoy, you better have so many apologies you can’t think straight.’

Littlefinger swearing was never a good sign, Theon braced himself and tried to put a smile on his face though it was hard. “Hey boss, um so, last night, really it was just stress relief. I’m still alive, nothing bad happened, just a few to many shots.”

He could hear the ragged breathing of a man going into rage on the other end. He held himself steady. The next part was only broken words before the phone went silent. ‘Article, you, now, fuck up, stupid, shit head!’

Theon held the phone out in front of him as he searched and found the article. His eyes did a quick scan before he mumbled another swear. He quickly went back to his call. “Dude, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think just going out would be that bad.”

The man who was not fun to cross started to yell. ‘THINK! I DON’T PAY YOU TO THINK! I let you boys get away with everything! I let you all sneak out on your own because I thought you could handle it! I let you all mess around and have a good time because I thought you understood that everything is watched! Everything you do is viewed Greyjoy, everything! Don’t fuck up again, or you might wake up with Clegane sewn to your side rather than just a hangover! You will attend the Meet and Greet tomorrow, and you will win the heart of that little sour writer. Don’t fail me again!’

Before he could cough out a reply the phone went dead. Theon hung his head in shame. Why did this writer hate him so much, really what was so wrong about going to a club! He messaged his friends an apology before heading to his room to sleep. 

When he closed the messaging app, he noticed his background was different. He hadn’t changed it, had he? With a sigh he went over to his closet, when he reached for a pair of clean boxers, he noticed his favorite pair was gone. He almost never even used his special, black with yellow squid, patterned briefs. Theon didn’t know why he had slept walk last night, but it was starting to get on his nerves, he moved to the shower to forget his annoyance.

 

A line around the block had him groaning as their sleek black car pulled in front of the venue. Jon smirked and slapped his back, “Still hungover ‘heartless jerk’?” Theon groaned again just from his friends reminder. “What is with you and repeating all these horrible articles. Can’t you just let me wallow in peace?” Robb reached over and pushed Theons knee, “Exactly what a ‘self-centered brat’ would say don’t you think?” 

Moving quickly to exit the stopped vehicle, Theon watched his friends file out after him as they entered the building. They had started with the live show, the audience was packed full, no room for sitting or even breathing. Thankfully it was just two quick songs before heading to the tables while the fans all lined up single file. 

Theon found the setting with his name and sat down, Jon and Robb on either side of him. His best friend turned and moved in a little closer to whisper to him, “Jeyne is in the crowd. She’s going to pretend to be a fan.”

Smirking with his patented crooked grin he leaned in back towards his friend, probably giving the nearby crowd wicked thoughts. “So I have to meet her like this? In a room with, press, perverts and crazy girls?”

Robb just shoved his friends shoulder before their mountain like guard let the first group in. Each entering guest seemed to find their favorite idol quickly. Theon realized they probably had people lined up by who liked which member to make the process faster. 

Most would think the first would be the one to stand out the most, but really, each person blurred equally together. Every once in a while, someone attractive would catch his notice, but as the next creep took their place it blurred back. 

Somewhere in the middle of the chaos, someone fully caught his eye. Not because they were attractive or had any overly redeeming qualities, but actually the exact opposite. Theon’s first thought when seeing this creature approach was to call Clegane and get the man removed. He knew he was already on thin ice though, so having someone removed for no reason other than Theon disliking them wasn’t going to float. 

He had to look up to see the man’s eyes, his height compared to Greyworms, but the similarities stopped there. The man’s body was filled out, with the baggy shirt covering his frame, Theon couldn’t tell if the broad shoulders were all fat or muscle. Pale eyes, to unnatural to be pretty stared him down unblinkingly, the man’s uncared for black hair was tucked behind his ear to show a red earring. The shine in it caught something in Theon’s memory that brought shivers to his spin, something he couldn’t place, something that wasn’t a comfort. 

Theon couldn’t keep up his charming smile in front of his beast. He felt weak, small, defenseless before it. Aquamarine eyes were lost glancing at every feature, trying to not shrink back and show submission simply because this presence demanded it. 

Robb turned and noticed his friend, his face dropping at the look of utmost distress. He tapped Theon’s shoulder, and the boy nearly jumped out of his skin in fright. Their eyes locked, and Robb’s were asking a silent question. The off white eyes seemed to focus hatred towards Robb in that moments, but it was ignored.

Shaking his head to calm his friend, Theon turned back to his fan. “Sorry about that, I don’t know what came over me to zone out like that, I apologize.”

The man smiled, his teeth cutting between his thick round lips. “It’s no problem. Just meeting you is an honor.”

That voice brought weight down upon Theon’s shoulder, it made him want to kneel and surrender. ‘What the hell is wrong with me, just smile for a picture, sign the goddamn thing and get this fucker out of here.’

Theon nodded and smiled, reaching out his hand for the other. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, thank you for supporting L♚yal, can I ask if I’m your favorite member?”

He felt calmer, falling into his routine questions and actions. The hand that gripped his was sweaty, the meaty feel of it made him sick as it held him. A thumb like a sausage rubbed a circle before pulling back. “I would always support you. The other members don’t matter to me, I don’t even know their names.”

He closed his eyes to suppress a full shiver. Gods, this man was a full blown pervert, they got many of them of course. It wasn’t strange to have male and female admirers, but some of them saw him as simply a sex doll that they wished to control, that was what caused his skin to crawl.

His smile was trembling to keep its place, but this man seemed to be into that, Theon needed to hurry this up, he had been with this one guy for way too long. “Picture- I, hm, Would you like a picture?” 

The man’s smile seemed to reach his eyes without affecting them. “Yes, but I don’t want that fake smile, I want the look you have right now.”

Theon’s arms wrapped around himself as protection before he could stop them, why hadn’t he taken Robb’s offer for help. He glanced down and away, he body seeming like a timid rabbit in a trap as the monster brought his phone in front of him. “Theon.”

God his name coming from this being was like hearing the devil himself ask for a dance. His eyes darted up as the camera flashed. He really hoped that this photo wouldn’t leave the man’s phone. Theon grabbed one of the signature sheets and scribbled some fake lovey bullshit before nearly shoving it in the hands arms. 

“Thank you for coming, we hope you will continue to watch us grow, thank you.”

Pale eyes leaned in, he flinched back to move away. “Ramsay. Thank you very much Ramsay.”

Theon coughed, shit, he had completely forgotten to get the man’s name, that was required every time to make the fans feel special. “Thank you very much Ramsay. I hope we can meet again soon.”

Smiling, the thing turned away, “See you soon Theon.”

He had to make it official that the creature was leaving, “Goodbye Ramsay.” The eyes flashed as the man left the building. 

Theon fell into his chair than turned to Robb. “Bathroom.”

Robb understood and nodded for him to go. They had all dealt with men like that, and no one would give him grief for escaping. 

His breath finally reached normal as he splashed water in his face. ‘Fuck, why did I act like that, I should have just smiled done the act and sent him away. I acted like, like… fucking prey.’

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he moved back out with his best smile, taking his place at the table and getting back to the blur of people.

Something was wrong, something was off, and he felt sick. He hoped to all things fucking holy that the reporter wouldn’t show up, he wasn’t sure he could deal with that today.

♚

A soft smile glanced up as the light of a phone caught a red gem. “He was so scared. More than I ever imagined.”  
The blonde sitting and playing video games nearby looked over. “Dude, don’t bring that idol shit into my house. I already spooked the guy for you. Is this really all you’re ever gonna talk about.”

Ramsay moved quickly, pinning his friend down by his throat. “Until this little bunny is in my bed, yes. Until I can eat his heart, lungs, whatever I fucking choose, I will keep bringing this shit up. I will own him, and you will help me. Now call Luton and see where the fuck he’s at with his job. Now Damon!”

Damon rushed to grab his phone and call the number. As it rung and a voice answered, he was happy to hear ‘it’s done.’ He hung the phone up and turned to Ramsay.

“It’s done, he hacked it, your plan worked.”

With a smirk, the devil turned back to his phone and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the meeting with Ramsay’s seems long, but that’s because it stood out to Theon, really it took no more time than anyone else, because normally he would talk and get to know each person he meets, but with Ramsay it was just a lot of staring. <3


	4. What do I need to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to meet with Theon Greyjoy today. Give him a chance. But really, there is no helping such a black hearted guy in the first place. He didn’t even have the decency to be there attending to his fans with the rest of his group. The staff said he was in the bathroom, but really, what is the likelihood of him going to the restroom right as I arrive.  
> No dear readers, I simply think Theon Greyjoy doesn’t care for you besides your money and what you can give him.  
> He is to self absorbed to even be present at his own meet and greet, so what is the point in us supporting his continuing in L♚yal  
> with members who are so much above his station?  
> I say they are better without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll go and correct this chapter in a bit! But here is where the plot actually starts. 
> 
> I seriously hadn’t even thought of this whole plot point till I made last chapter.
> 
> Thanks Bethboltn for helping with the blackmail plot!!
> 
> Idk I like this story and I write for me. So yea, sorry if you dislike it or my writing style at all, but that’s a you problem!! But omg I got a tad cheesy with the friendships!!

The sound of laughter stopped his and Robb’s conversation. Looking over his shoulder, the tall red head glared at their friends. “But it’s not your fault she came when you were in the bathroom?”

Theon laid his head on his crossed arms with a sigh. “Yea, but Littlefinger will still be angry. God what does this chick have against me?”

Robb shrugged and gave his friends back a nice slow rub. “He doesn’t actually care, you remember the whole thing with Sansa and that mystery man, right? Only me and Jon were actually angry. He was just kinda, disappointed.” 

With a groan Theon thought about the whole incident with Robb’s fashion model sister, he knew Robb would kill him if he ever found out Theon was the ‘older man’ or about the video he had yet to delete from his phone. 

He was sick of thinking about that incident, he was just thankful Kyra just broke up with him and never followed through with her ‘dick removal’ threat or told anyone about it.

A laugh had him look back at the joyous group in the dance room. Jon was looking through the Instagram tag from the day with a smile. His loud voice cut through and caught Theon off guard. “Dude! Check this out, is it who I think it is?”

With heavy steps Theon trudged over to the screen, his eyes widened as the women he was just thinking about stood frozen on the device.  
“Kyra…”

Robb came over behind him throwing an arm around thin shoulders, “I didn’t notice that your ex was there. Shit, is that a press badge! Oh gods! She’s the writer that has it out for you! Dude you are so screwed.”

Theon tried to laugh with his friends, but he really felt as though he was trudging through water. He had the worst luck.

 

The instructor came into the room, clapping to begin the practice. Each member moved to the center of the floor as the music started and they were forced to dance the last song the performed exactly how they had on stage. 

As the song ended, Theon got ready for the lecture on changing a dance. Instead he was bypassed for Loras.

“Please sing the chorus, however you want just begin.”

Loras nodded and started to sing, the attractive man really was a sight to behold. The instructor nodded to Podrick, who joined the singing as was expected. The shorter boy looked blissed out as he sang, happy to have been recognized by the heartless man. 

Slowly the teacher moved over to Gendry, he nodded and the muscular idol joined the others, followed by Greyworm and than Robb.

Theon and Jon looked at each other as a hand cut the air stopping the sound. 

“Loras Tyrell and Podrick Payne, two angelic, sweet, kind souls.” The two looked up smiling, showing exactly what the man meant. 

“Gendry Waters And Greyworm, both cool, strong, confident and eye catching.” Greyworm put his hand on Gendry’s shoulder as they both felt warmed by acknowledgment.

“Robb Stark, the true leader, perfect in every way. No one can deny his strong presence.” Robb took the compliment but was afraid for where this was headed.

“These 5 boys are all serious and actually care about appearance. This group could have easily been 5, not 7. You two add nothing, you bring nothing to the group. You both are simply nuciences who cause only mischief. Both of you have easy lives, you simply had one task to do, show up and do the dance as was practiced 100.000 times. But you both are equal failures.”

Robb moved forward with a scowl, seeing his best friends being talked down too. But it wasn’t needed as Greyworm, the group pacifist stepped into the action. “Stop. They may have made some mistakes, but they are a part of us, we all work because we are together. These two don’t just bring trouble, they bring fun, excitement and something new.” Podrick small voice called in after, hiding behind Gendry for moral support, “No one wants just Cool, sweet and perfect, that’s every other group out there, without them we are useless, they make us special.”

Smiling like he had never seen anything so wonderful, Robb came over wrapping an arm around both his half brother and best friend. “You heard them. They bring something the likes of you can’t even fathom to the table, so we are going to leave early tonight so your dull mind doesn’t kill us. Shall we head to hot pies?”

Theon was on the verge of rejecting when Robb simply gave him a smile and said, “I’m paying?”

That really was all the incentive Theon needed. He grabbed his jacket and followed the peppy worn out group. Clegane was walking a close distance behind, but they managed to ignore him as they laughed together.

Crossroads wasn’t far by car, and the walk inside was even shorter with Clegane scaring people out of their way. They had managed to procure an eight person table, but the hulking man refused to sit with them. Instead he stood tall beside them and scanned for danger.

Who would want to hurt them in the first place? Bad articles and hurt feelings sure, but no one actually wanted to cause physical harm. Another thing was they had all gone out on their own numerous times without being hurt. But the man refused to listen and informed them that those instances were simply flukes, and that they should have less faith in humanity.

It was nearly midnight with a group of wasted idols yelling across a table. Theon managed to get Robb’s attention and mimed going to sleep with his hands. His friend seemed to understand and sent him off with a wave and a ‘see you morrow.’ Clegane on the other hand forced him to sit and wait in view until a pre arranged taxi could arrive.  
Theon was getting really sick of the babysitter shit that Littlefinger has set up. 

 

After managing to get fully away from the noisy group, Theon locked himself in his room. His fingers tapped a message to Kyra’s old number quickly on his screen, the device dinged back as he had reached to touch the send button. His eyes fixated on the message he received, this was a secure number, how could someone send him something. 

He clicked out of curiosity, than fell to the ground in full blown panic. The phone clanked onto the ground unanswered, one message that he couldn’t fully process stared at him through a new crack in the screen.

‘I wouldn’t send that if I were you. Maybe you should calm down and think first, you don't want her to write an even worse article. I’m just looking out for you pet.’

Theon tried to get to his feet, he stumbled and scrambled over himself as he heaved in breaths. As his feet caught the ground he rushed around the room in a frenzy, pulling things off shelves, throwing objects across the room, no cameras. No one was in his apartment, no one could see him. 

He fell beside the glowing screen and typed ‘how’ the message came back almost instantly. 

‘Everything you have on here, everything you put on here, even if you don’t send it, anything you do I can see.’

Tears streamed down his face and for the second time that day he thought of the video that could lose him his job and his friends, he thought of all the pictures of him getting drunk when he was 16 or when he messaged a dealer for weed. This couldn’t be happening. He let his head roll to see the newest message.

‘I have the video, I have enough here to get you sent to jail, I can destroy your entire life.’

Theon’s fingers fumbled to reply with the most pathetic series of ‘Please no, god don’t, what can I do, anything I’ll do anything just please delete it!’ 

Why would someone do this to him, what did he do to deserve this! Sansa was of age, it was only a problem because they had the same work agency, and so what if he cheated on Kyra, why does that mean he should be sent to jail and fired. Why does that mean he has to lose his friends. His head banged against the wall as he calmed himself to send a new message, ‘What do I need to do?’

The blackmailer was back instantly with, ‘That’s more like it my sweet rabbit. For now, nothing, just remember when I call you, you answer, no matter what.’ 

Theon nodded his own head in distant understanding while his fingers typed, ‘I promise.’

He watched the blackmailer prove his point when the screen changed and showed his background, which had become a still of him over Sansa. Turning and curling into the floor, Theon burst into a whole new string of tears.

♚

Ramsay glanced over Luton’s shoulder as the young genius worked. His nose was nearly touching the other as he focused on the precious grouping of wires and glass. 

“So the test worked. You have full access and control of the other phone just like you were holding it in your hand. If you wanted you could even send messages from it, or open the camera without them noticing.”

The booming laugh filled the room, causing Damon to jump and look up. Ramsay placed a big wet kiss onto Lutons forehead. “How much do I owe you for your work and your… discretion?”

Luton looked up as though he was on the verge of pissing himself. “I had to buy a new phone and parts for this off the radar, then wipe it and stuff, so 850?”

The boy was cowed and he had only known Ramsay a short while. The thick finger reached over and flicked a soft nose. “And for your discretion?” He repeated himself for effect. 

As he saw the throat bob he knew it wouldn’t be an issue. “No, I don’t, I won’t tell anyone, I don’t even know who’s phone this connects to, or what you just wrote to them. I swear I didn’t see anything.”

Ramsay nodded and Luton stood up, taking the bundle of bills he was handed before running from the room.

It worked, he could see his prey as much as he desired, his eyes focused on the light source as he tapped, making a crying, snot covered face appear. Ramsay couldn’t pull away from the sobbing moans and gasps for breath as the poor boy struggled to breath in his sorrow.

Throwing a gesture to Damon, the blonde left the room so Ramsay could release his own gasps and moans.


	5. Do as I say.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else notice Theon during the latest interview? He was near tears discussing his recent lover. What could he be hiding, a model like woman, maybe from the same agency? Or is it something entirely different? Could she be a criminal? I for one my dear readers am also upset upset that Melisandre didn’t criticize his previous actions, and instead focused on his love life.  
> I am not a fan of Melisandre at all! The way she was pushing those young kids on eachother, right after asking about their love life’s. Well, I’m not sure who I hate more right now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this has errors and such, I really just wanted to get it out and haven’t focused on it so much.

“Look I can’t go in today, I’m sick.”

Theon heard his managers angry voice over the phone and flinched, “Greyjoy, you will be in this studio in 30 minutes or I will stop playing the nice guy, and start treating you the way a spoiled brat needs to be treated.”

Not being an idiot, Theon knew what Littlefinger's threats meant. He made a promise to leave right away and stared at the open chat on his screen. That morning it had left a message demanding he stayed home, but that wasn’t possible. He let his fingers type knowing a response would come before he could hit send.

‘My boss says I had to be there, I have to go.’

The blackmailer took longer than was expected to respond, ‘Fine, but tonight you will be doing something special to make it up to me.’

Theon felt a shiver down his spine and quickly threw his phone down on the couch. There was no way he was bringing that cursed object with him. Before he could reach the door it began to ring and stopped him in his tracks.

Quickly, fighting the bile rising in his throat, Theon went back to it and read the screen, his breath unable to keep up with his heart rate. 

‘You will take this phone with you, and keep it on you at all times. If you leave it somewhere I will know, if you tell someone, I will know. If I have any reason to expect you of betraying this, I will send an email with certain files to a list I got off your phone, as well as a very interested reporter.’

Sending back the affirmative while his tears threatened to fall, the idol quickly made his way down the hall and to the waiting car. What the fuck was he going to do?

Theon walked into the studio with a sway of his hips, trying to force his normal self and hide his internal chaos. Robb walked up and threw an arm around him as they all walked over to the couches that were prepared.

“Running late like always. You and Jon really need to invest in some new watches.”

Throwing on the best crooked grin he could manage, Theon tried his best to joke back, “Don't you have like ten? Maybe you can share.”

Robb moved his arm away as Jon came and took a seat beside them. “Theon, you look like hell, what’s going on?”

This was his chance, breathing deeply, he thought of how to word it, “Actually, guys I need you hel-“ He was cut off by a buzz.

The sadist couldn’t know he was telling his friends could he? His fingers moved to the phone instantly, standing and walking away from his source of help as he tapped the message open.

‘I almost forgot some rules. 1. No touching other men, 2. No buying a new phone or leaving this one, 3. No telling anyone of this, 4. No Police, 5. Do everything single thing I ask you to.  
Remember, if you tell anyone, they could probably stop me. But before that, you would lose your friends and your career, choose wisely before disobeying.’

Theon held his eyes shut to hold back tears, he couldn’t cry before going on air.

Melisandre strutted out of her changing room in the lovely red dress that suited her so well. It was obvious why she was the most popular television host, she was stunning.

The group walked on stage after her and took their seats on the vervet couches. They went through the motions, each member asked questions separately, before the wretched ‘everyone must answer.’

“So we have to know, are any of you boys taken? We are all so desperate for you to be single!”

Theon breathes out, this question was easy. He waited his turn, and while Robb stuttered through an answer his phone vibrated. Sneakily he glanced down. His face instantly paced.

‘You are taken. Me and you are together. Do you understand? Explain to them how much you love you 6’4 boyfriend and how much you want to be held in my arms.’

At least he knew more about his stalker? It was a man, and a tall one at that. His turn came, and so did his panic. Melisandre looked at him with her beautifully intense eyes.

“I’m seeing someone right now. I fear we won’t be accepted though, so I would rather not discuss it.”

That seemed to peak everyone’s interest, and he could feel Littlefinger's death glare on his neck. The red headed woman leaned forward into his space. “I know you may feel anxious, but we all love you Theon, and we would always accept you and whoever you love.”

Theon felt his eyes brimming with tears of humiliation. He bit his lip and tried to calm himself, he hoped it just looked like he was nervous.

“They are really tall, 6’4 to be exact, and really, right now there is nowhere else I’d rather be than in their arms.”

He really hoped the blackmailer wouldn’t get angry about the ambiguous pronouns. Theon was already in shame for just what he had said. Melisandre smiles and patted his leg. “It’s okay my boy, she must be lovely, she is a full inch taller than me, she must look like a true model!”

Theon nodded but looked away. He noticed the grin on the woman’s face.

“It really is a same since we brought another group we would love to set you up with today! Everyone, please welcome, Your Majesty! We thought it would be nice to bring when while their ‘Loyal’ guards are here!”

Aqua eyes glanced at his friends, they hated this whole fan based idea that L♚yal was some knights in shining armor for the Idol group Majesty. 

The crowd went wild as the five girls took the stage. All of them looking amazing.

“I’m so happy to have Margaery, Daenerys, Ygritte, Missandei and Myrcella of the top Female Idol group here today alongside the top Male Idol group! It really is history in the making!”

Theon groaned, it was a set up. The girls found places in between all the boys, and the show continued on. It was horrible and everyone felt awkward as Melisandre continued to try and set everyone up and force them to ‘get to know eachother’ even though she was well aware of their relationship statuses.

 

More than anything after the show, Theon needed a shower, than and a nap. He glanced at his headache inducing phone and placed it on top of the toilet lid as he started turning the shower on. Having the cracked screen so close to him had him constantly on edge and every message he received caused him to shudder. Theon had finished undressing as a message came in.

‘Now you will give me my present from this morning. Turn the camera on, and face it towards the shower.’

Theon choked up, his eyes widening and lip trembling, not even paying attention to how the blackmailer knew he was about to shower. “No.” He didn’t have the heart to send the word though and instead said ‘Please, I can't.’

The criminal had only one word. ‘Now.’

Breathing deeply to calm himself, Theon was quick with his shaky response, ‘I am an Idol, I can’t have a video like that being leaked, please. Don’t do this.’

He could almost feel the strangers grin, and gross breaths at his back. Gods, why me, why! Theon leaned over the toilet in case he got sick.

‘I won’t record it. Do it, or I hit send. NOW!’

Jumping to obey, he slammed the phone onto the porcelain, leaning back against the decor he had placed there after opening the camera. He used jolted movements to get into the shower, blushing when he realized the screen could see all of him. 

Theon closed his eyes and tried to pretend perverted eyes weren’t watching him unseen. Quickly he grabbed the soap and turned away to try and lather up towards the wall. 

A ding stopped his heart, he glanced over and saw a message, ‘I love your ass, but I want to see your face.’

Tears mixed with the running water as he faced his nightmare. He knew this fuck was getting off on him, it was terrifying but he had no choice, and when demand of ‘Slowly, make it sexy.’ came, he had to obey.

 

♚

Ramsay smirked as the shaking body came into the camera angle. God this boy had the body of a porn star. He smirked as the rounded cheeks faced him, but that’s not what he wanted right now. The pale eyed stalker made a note for later on of the boys willingness to flaunt his behind. 

He sent the message as his free hand finished pulling down his pants. Ramsay hummed as he gripped himself, watching a small body turn to face him. 

Even with the fear induced jolts, he wanted more, he wanted this boy to be in tears of humiliation, not simply fear. 

His meaty fingers stroked as he looked at the pulsing red button and running numbers, he had of course lied about recording it. Ramsay smirked, it looked like he would be timing himself with it now.

Gritting his teeth, he tried to stave off his orgasm as the flushed body scrubbed suds down curved sides. He could hear Theon’s little gasps and groans of mental anguish and finally he couldn’t hold himself back. 

Gasping for breath after his orgasm, Ramsay texted another message, making sure the other understood his demand. 

‘Such a loyal, beautiful creature. I’ll make sure to keep that saved and watch it every moment I can’t see you. Now go to bed and face the camera to your pillow.’

Ramsay sucked in a breath as Theon broke out into breathtaking sobs. The small figure collapsed onto the floor, rocking back and forth as it wailed. With a smile taking up his entire face, he could do nothing but take in the top of the head that was still in camera view.

Gods, his little prey was just perfect. He was ecstatic to watch his pet sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a new project making Bolton themed jackets for my best online friend, and for my 2 favorite Thramsay art blogs, so that will be my main focus. 
> 
> I really enjoy making them though and they are super cheap (sale on jackets they were 10$) so I’m doing it for free, so if they turn out well, and the people like them, I might keep making more!!


End file.
